


局外人

by Inabashisugi



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF, Schweinski - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inabashisugi/pseuds/Inabashisugi
Summary: - 二战AU- 当你无法掌控局面时，那就做一个不太清醒的局外人





	1. Chapter 1

炮火声接连不断地在窗外响起，木质的硬板床因为辗转反侧发出吱呀的响声，施魏因斯泰格从床上坐了起来，他朝窗外望了一眼，除了零星火光和黑暗的风之外什么也没有，他拍了拍自己的脸伸手拿起椅背上的医用白袍，简单地整理了一下头发便向大厅走去。  
这是一座废弃的图书馆，准确地来说是被抛弃的图书馆，他们临时征用了这里作为医疗站，简单地搭建了一些床位和设施，今晚不是施魏因斯泰格的夜班值守，可他被窗外的炮火声搅得心神不宁，尽管他已经来到斯特拉斯堡三个月了，但他还是无法习惯这里的一切，无论是酸涩的食物或是死亡的士兵。  
“先生，您又醒了吗？”护士的声音很轻柔，她语带歉意地继续说，“您不应该跟我们换房间的。”  
施魏因斯泰格笑着从口袋里摸出烟来说：“我只是烟瘾犯了，你知道在这里没有烟我可一天也活不下去。”  
护士没有继续说话，她朝施魏因斯泰格笑了一下端着药剂走向里侧的床位，这里看上去有条不紊，除了那些伤员的呻吟外还有广播低声地播报，施魏因斯泰格没有打算在这里停留很久，他犹豫了一下最终还是迈着步子走出了大厅。  
朝着边侧走廊一直走就是图书馆的后门，施魏因斯泰格的大部分休息时间都在这里度过，更多时候他都只是抽完半根烟就得回到手术台，特别是他刚刚被调来的半个月里，那是他们经过蒂永维尔的时候，他不太懂军官说的防线与所谓的进攻方法，他唯一能感受到的就是死亡，不是医学课上解剖的尸体，也不是福尔马林浸泡的标本，而是真实的死亡。  
想到这里施魏因斯泰格有些烦躁地挠着头发，他在另一个口袋里摸索着打火机，但他完全忘记那个孤零零的打火机被搁置在桌上，于是他一边骂着该死一边走进院子里，接着他将未被点燃的烟重新放回口袋，呼吸了一些新鲜空气，当然得忽略那些刺鼻的药水味和呛人的硝烟味，施魏因斯泰格只停留了不到一分钟，他很快就发现了院外的动静。  
事实上他很难忽略那阵动静，尽管远处的炮火声还在持续，但他清楚地听见了院外的呼吸声，那是异常急促的喘息夹杂着金属摩擦地面发出的撞击。  
施魏因斯泰格从腰后掏出了手枪，是把漂亮的勃朗宁，在离开慕尼黑时他的父亲让他不要离身，所以施魏因斯泰格几乎所有时间都带着它，有无数次他以为自己能够用上，但最终都有惊无险，他一边祈祷着这次也是一样一边挪动着脚步走了过去。  
图书馆的围墙有被炮弹轰炸过的痕迹，几处倒坍的墙体上留着硝烟弥漫的颜色，施魏因斯泰格顺着那片已经可以称得上是废墟的墙体向外走，借着周边昏暗的路灯他知道前面不远的废墟里坐着一个人，他顺着旁边的阴影悄声靠近，握着枪的手有些微颤抖，等到他走的再近些时那人的面容仍旧陷在黑暗里，但浓重的血腥味扑面而来，以及鞋底踩踏血迹的粘稠感。  
他一定受了很严重的伤，施魏因斯泰格一边想着一边将手枪收起放在腰后，他大步走向坐着人。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”施魏因斯泰格俯下身，“你流了很多血。”  
那人没有说话，他挣扎起身朝着反方向移动，借着路灯施魏因斯泰格看清了他的脸，真是一团糟，他在心里说，那人的手臂和腿都在流血，半边脸上的灰迹和擦伤显而易见，他拼命挪动着的右腿看上去糟糕透了。  
“请不要再乱动了，”施魏因斯泰格快步走上前按住了他，“听着，我是个医生，最好的结果是你失去这条腿，最坏的结果是死亡，你选择哪一个？”  
他仍旧没有说话，施魏因斯泰格也并不打算获得他的准许，他架住这个男人缓缓起身，在扶住他的同时瞥见了他的军装和肩上的军衔，可这有些说不通，施魏因斯泰格不解地看向身边的人，如果他是德国人，为什么要躲起来，更何况这里就是他们的医疗站。  
但眼下这个人的伤势令施魏因斯泰格来不及考虑太多，他们跌跌撞撞地走进图书馆，施魏因斯泰格叫来了护士们，在搬运途中，施魏因斯泰格发现他的伤要比预想的严重的多，手臂的伤口和布料已经贴合在一起，腿部的伤因为刚才的走动重新撕裂开来，那看上去是枪伤，他的军装上全是血，也许因为暂时的安全令他松懈，他眯起眼睛看着施魏因斯泰格，只过了半秒就闭上眼晕了过去。  
从蒂永维尔离开后施魏因斯泰格再也没有见过这样的伤势，他吩咐护士们摆好设备，准备好手术刀，又让人备好了热水替他擦洗，光是剪开他身上那些已经死死黏合在伤口的布料就花费了很长时间，手术刀割开伤口的声音与水声混合在一起，擦拭血迹的毛巾被染成红色在水盆里扩散，护士们焦头烂额于药物的补给，这个过于忙碌的深夜在沾血的手术刀扔进盘中发出清脆的响声里告终。  
施魏因斯泰格累坏了，他缝合好最后一处伤口跌落在床边，手上的血迹还有着不适的粘稠感，他接过护士递来的热毛巾擦了擦，接着调整了一个舒服的姿势靠在床边，尽管大理石的地面寒冷而坚硬并不能给他带来半点舒适触感，但连夜的手术令他头重脚轻，于是他连护士们的话都没有听清合上眼很快就入睡了。


	2. Chapter 2

波多尔斯基醒来的时候浑身都在痛，但比夜里缓和了许多，他无法移动自己的手脚，稍一用力就会感到伤口破裂的撕拉感，他的头上也被绑上了绷带，视野所及总有白色布料的遮挡，他抬眼环顾了四周，除了旁边床位上的伤员和来回走动的护士之外这里看上去平和安静，目所能及的最远处胡乱地放置着书架，但没有时钟，波多尔斯基迫切想要知道时间，在他一点一点挪动着身体时听见了广播的声音，那里传来了法国投降的消息，周围的伤员从床上坐了起来，大吼大叫着需要酒，护士们没有理睬就同往常一样，仿佛广播里播报的是今天的天气。  
波多尔斯基的动作牵引着腿部的伤口渗出血来，他吃痛地咬住下唇，仍旧挣扎着起身，眼下他似乎完全明白自己的处境，他在德军的医疗站里，尽管他依稀记得那一晚发生的事，但无法解释自己是如何被抓到这里，甚至被细心治疗。  
“我真的以为你不会醒过来，”声音从外侧传来，施魏因斯泰格的脚步声跟上他的话语，“感谢上帝，你的腿安然无恙。”  
波多尔斯基没有抬头，他停下所有动作按住了腿部的伤口，手指上的湿润感让他知道伤口的情况很糟糕，他没有回答眼前这位医生的话，被咬住的下唇因干涸而出血，更糟糕的是由于伤口撕裂的疼痛他被迫发抖。  
施魏因斯泰格注意到他苍白的脸色和渗出的汗水，顾不上周遭军人们的庆祝仪式他掀开了波多尔斯基的被单，显然他被吓了一跳，血迹在白色床单上尤为刺眼，不断颤抖的人发出低声的呻吟。  
“你一点也不想要这条腿了是吗？”施魏因斯泰格以极度严厉的口吻斥责道，“我真不该把你救回来，至少我还能少生点气。”  
虽然他嘴上说着生气，但施魏因斯泰格已经俯下身处理起他的伤口，拆下的绷带被扔在地上，波多尔斯基连说话的力气都没有，他太痛了，那是从伤口直逼大脑皮层的痛感，他甚至能看到绷带黏着在皮肉上被撕扯，可他没有知觉，唯一的感官只剩下耳边的嗡嗡声。  
“这里太吵了，”施魏因斯泰格说，“我得把他带到里面去。”  
在陷入昏迷前这是波多尔斯基最后听到的话，周围的播报声和欢呼声盖住了护士们的声音，他们推着病床前往了最里侧，施魏因斯泰格拿出针管和药剂，一个护士突然拦住了他。  
“先生，我们并不清楚他是谁，”她说，“而我们的药物并不够用，考虑到其他伤员......”  
“但我们没有那么多时间考虑，”施魏因斯泰格推开她的手说，“他就要死了。”  
注射完的空针管被护士收起，逐渐止血的伤口被重新包扎，施魏因斯泰格擦掉手上的血迹长吁一口气，他带着疑惑地紧盯这个伤员的脸，从他们第一次见面就缠绕心头的不解一涌而上，毫无疑问的是他想要逃跑，无论是那个夜晚他的挣扎还是刚刚再次撕裂的腿部伤口都充分证明了这一点，更何况直到现在他都没有说过一句话。  
不能排除也许他只是刚好捡到了一件士官军装的逃难者，又或许他是法国人连德语都不会说，施魏因斯泰格忍不住将他此前的种种行为联系起来，他安排了一个护士专门负责看守，并吩咐一旦这个人醒来便立即通知自己。  
到了晚些时候护士便敲开了房门，施魏因斯泰格快步走到病床前，他一手拿着水一手拿着药瓶，接着遣走了其他人，阴暗的角落里只剩下他和床上半醒着的人。  
“你是法国人？”施魏因斯泰格靠近了些问，“你听不懂德语？”  
波多尔斯基想笑，但腹部的痛感传来令他咳嗽了一声，他被扶了起来喝了些水，吃下毫无味道的白色药片，尽管他不知道那些是什么，可他无力说话。  
“我不知道你是从哪里弄来这件衣服的，”施魏因斯泰格将药物放在一边的推车上，接着拿起针管说，“但你看上去像是要逃跑，我猜你一定不是德国人。”  
葡萄糖液的摄入并没有让波多尔斯基好受一些，他仍旧感到疼，不同的是尖针刺入血管的痛也被放大了，他皱起眉头看着眼前人的动作，这位医生收起针管放在一边，从口袋里拿出了一颗糖递过来。  
施魏因斯泰格拨开糖纸说：“我知道你听不懂我说话，但去他的战争，你是我的病人。”  
他将糖果轻递在波多尔斯基嘴边继续说：“它会让你舒服些。”  
波多尔斯基顺从地含下这颗糖，糖分顺着舌尖将甜味蔓延开来，他花了几秒钟去思考这是什么味道，然后在施魏因斯泰格的注视下想起了那些童年时吃过的柠檬糖，他必须承认医生的话是对的，这的确使他舒服了一些，可他无法动弹，不然波多尔斯基很想起身给他一个拥抱，自从这该死的战争开始后他已经很久没有像现在这样悠闲地享受糖果带来的乐趣，即便这份悠闲是用他的遍体鳞伤换来的。  
“我该走了，你最好不要再有逃跑的念头，那真的会要你的命，”施魏因斯泰格将糖纸收好放回口袋像是想起什么似的说，“我忘记你听不懂德语这件事了，我是说不要、逃跑、死亡，明白吗？”  
施魏因斯泰格绞尽脑汁想了些法语单词，而波多尔斯基却真的笑了起来，他嘴里的甜味令他短暂地忘记了疼痛，眼睛弯成一条线带着笑意看向施魏因斯泰格，后者误以为自己的法语还不错，倒是一脸心满意足地离开了。  
真是个傻瓜，波多尔斯基想，他第一次遇到这样的德国人，在家乡的那些德国士兵可从来没有给他留下好印象，那些人粗鲁而野蛮地抢占他们的房屋和食物，并以残害为乐趣，无论他再怎么愤恨于德国人的残忍，那些死去的人无法再回来，那些伤害亦无法弥补。  
波多尔斯基深深地叹了一口气，那颗柠檬糖已经化为酸涩的回忆从舌尖到脑海再到心底某个不起眼的角落里融化，短暂的快乐转瞬即逝，痛苦从伤口席卷而来，波多尔斯基闭上眼听见不远处的喧闹声，那些德国人唱着欢快的歌曲，也许他们喝了些酒，护士们不赞同的声音此起彼伏，他当然想捂住耳朵甚至逃离这里，可最终他只能一动不动地躺着，将自己埋入光线的阴影中。


	3. Chapter 3

再次醒来时是一个夜晚，也许是深夜，波多尔斯基分不清这里的时间，他被极近的炮火声吵醒，他动了动手臂，好消息是他终于能自如地活动手臂而不带剧烈疼痛，坏消息是他仍旧无法下床，于是他只好吃力地撑起身子坐起然后拿起了水杯。  
热的，波多尔斯基不可思议地看着手中的水杯，这居然是一杯热水，他向四处望了一眼，空无一人的角落并不能解释这杯热水的来源，护士们不可能为他更换新鲜的水，就在他迟迟没有喝下这杯水时那个他心底的答案从阴影里走了出来。  
“你醒了？”他的声音在下一阵炮火声来临前响起。  
施魏因斯泰格从他手里拿过水杯抿了一口重新递过来说：“水温刚好，你需要摄取足够的水分。”  
像是怕自己不明白似的，施魏因斯泰格又重新用法语说了水分的单词，波多尔斯基有些不明白他但还是乖乖地喝了下去，他将水杯放在一旁然后盯着施魏因斯泰格的脸，他看上去和自己差不多大，不过显而易见的是他有着极好的教养和学识，另外吃的也不错，至少他看起来可比自己壮实多了。  
“老实说我的法语并不好，如果早知道会发生这样的事我会听母亲的话上几节法语课的，”施魏因斯泰格从口袋里掏出烟来，“我猜你在担心外面的炮火，是小规模的冲突，好像是这里的法国人自发组织的，但我们很安全，他们连第一条防线都攻不破。”  
“这是一场自杀式进攻。”他补充道。  
他的香烟被点燃，只吸了一口便放了下来，实际上施魏因斯泰格并不习惯抽烟，但自从来到战场之后他不得不靠这些呛人的尼古丁保持清醒，或者说盖住血腥的硝烟味，好像这样就可以逃避外面一片狼籍的世界，可他从未在香烟中找到一丝慰藉，那些难以下咽的味道令他清楚自己还活着。  
“我讨厌香烟的味道。”  
波多尔斯基的声音在阴影里响起，尽管他们隔的足够远，但这声音还是使施魏因斯泰格吓了一跳，他走近了些看向波多尔斯基，他的气色比之前好了太多，并且正用他漂亮的蓝色眼眸盯着自己。  
施魏因斯泰格一时间有些不知所措，在这双眼睛的注视下他紧张地说：“你不是法国人？”  
“当然不是。”波多尔斯基收回眼神望向自己的脚边，碍于头部的绷带他依旧无法完全展开视线。  
“抱歉，长官，”施魏因斯泰格将手中的烟扔在地上用脚踩踏了几下接着说，“我不知道你是，我是说我以为你是法国人。”  
“收起那个称呼。”波多尔斯基有些后悔自己忍不住开口这件事，如果刚才没有说话，兴许自己还能够多骗他几天。  
“抱歉。”施魏因斯泰格站在原地没有动，一想到如果这个人真的是长官，自己此前的行为可算不上友好，他甚至会被扣上诬蔑长官的罪名，在当下的环境里自己很可能因为这件事而被遣返回国接受制裁。  
在一段炮火连天的沉默中波多尔斯基笑了起来，这笑声显得不合时宜，但他还是忍不住地捂住腹部吃痛地笑了，他无意于逗弄自己的救命恩人，不过是借着他们此前的尴尬相遇顺势而为。  
“抱歉，”波多尔斯基仍旧笑着说，“该说抱歉的是我。”  
在这阵疼痛逐渐缓和后他终于能够说出一些连贯的句子，波多尔斯基朝他挥手示意坐下，接着用玩笑似的语气说：“你是对的，我不是法国人，但也不是德国人，不过对你而言似乎没有不同。”  
“你是我的病人，”施魏因斯泰格松了口气在床边坐下，“但如果你是德国人，就只会是我的长官。”  
波多尔斯基耸耸肩说：“听起来做你的长官也许对我更加有利些，我不该对你说实话的。”  
“你会说德语，穿着军装，甚至挂着军牌，你知道这一切都足以使你骗过我们所有人，”施魏因斯泰格不解地问，“在这里军队意味着一切，只要你不说，你会是我们所有人的长官。”  
“因为你救了我，至少在面对你时我是坦诚的，”波多尔斯基顾不上疼痛向施魏因斯泰格的方向挪动，他伸手从白袍开合的下摆绕过去，一手握住了施魏因斯泰格腰后的手枪说，“老实说我很担心多骗上你几天，等你得知真相后会用这把小手枪杀了我。”  
他没有等到医生的回答，自顾自地取下枪在手里把玩着继续说：“这样一把漂亮的枪拿来杀我实在有些可惜。”  
“我不会拿它对准你的，”施魏因斯泰格从他手里抢过枪说，“那实在浪费我守了你三天三夜。”  
“三天？”波多尔斯基问。  
“准确地说是四天，你的手术持续了一整夜，我一直担心你不会再醒过来，”施魏因斯泰格有些消沉地低下头，“我不想有任何人从我手里离开了，蒂永维尔死了太多人，他们本不该丧命于此。”  
这本是一句发自内心的感慨，施魏因斯泰格不知道为什么会惹怒波多尔斯基，对方暴怒地推开自己，手枪因一时地措手不及掉落在地上发出撞击的声音。  
“那只是你的一厢情愿，”波多尔斯基侧过身子不再看他，“你们发起了战争，却在自怨自艾死去的将士，那些真正无辜的人就应该死去吗？你见过那些你救过的人残暴的模样吗，你见过孩子们跪倒在你们的士兵脚边乞求的样子吗，你见过你们亲手构建的地狱吗？”  
施魏因斯泰格一时哑然，对方说的每一句话每一个词他都无比准确地刻在了心里，他无法去争论这场战争的合理，这与他从小学到的知识背离，那些有关军国和种族的言论过于激进地燃烧在德国的每一寸土地上，他当然明白德国人在这场战争中的荒唐，这是他此刻无话可说的缘由，也是他每一晚辗转反侧的原因。  
他俯下身捡起地上的手枪重新放回腰后，然后直起身子看向波多尔斯基，窗外的炮火声已经停止了好一会儿，他们的沉默显得死一般寂静，施魏因斯泰格低下头轻声说：“我知道我的抱歉没有意义，但我只能说抱歉。”


	4. Chapter 4

那听上去真是莫名奇妙，即便是两天后波多尔斯基仍旧是这样认为，那个医生仅仅是这场战争中微不足道的一个人，正企图以自己的良知来向那些死去的无辜者道歉，他的良知并不能改变战争，也救不回那些孩子们，波多尔斯基知道自己的鲁莽源于一时冲动，他不该将自己对战争的愤怒强压在一个普通人身上，可他无法接受他对加害者与被害者的一视同仁，某种意义上来说这位医生也是凶手。  
可他又有什么错呢，波多尔斯基躺在床上想，也许在他来到战场前已经是位医生，又或许他刚从医学院毕业对自己的未来还充满期待，他的良知注定他绝不会见死不救，这意味着无论对方是谁曾经做过什么，他都会竭尽全力，如果没有这场战争他会受人们爱戴，成为一个伟大的人。  
想到这里波多尔斯基有些为难地叹了口气，他为自己的莽撞感到内疚，他们之间的尴尬气氛持续了三四天，波多尔斯基没有再开口说过话，施魏因斯泰格也没有再出现在他的面前，倒也乐得清静，尽管波多尔斯基这样安慰自己，但他心里总还想着同他说一句抱歉，可自己无法下床，如果对方不主动出现，他们很难在这狭小的空间里相遇。  
不过就在这一天的下午，波多尔斯基被一阵说话声吵醒，他用手指抵住发痛的太阳穴艰难地抬起头看向声音的来源，被绷带遮住的视线令波多尔斯基无法看清他们的正脸，但透过那些随着脚步晃动的白袍下摆不难推测出来访者的身份，波多尔斯基还来不及起身他们就已经走到了他的床前。  
“听说你们刚收容了一位重伤人员，可为什么将他安置在这里？”  
“长官的头部受伤较为严重，声带也有不同程度的损伤，我们担心过于喧闹的环境不利于他的恢复，”波多尔斯基听出是医生的声音，“另外从他的状况上来看，保持相对安静的环境是有好处的。”  
“如果有必要我可以加入到他的治疗中，”另一个声音继续说，“还有一件事，我们在这里最多再停留一个月，早些将伤员安顿好，明天或者后天会有记者过来，那是长官们下的命令，也许他们将会和我们一起前往波兰。”  
“我以为我们能够先回家。”他有些消沉地说。  
“巴斯蒂安，我们每个人都想要回去，在一切结束前，德国的每一寸土地都是我们的家。”  
“可是教授，这......”  
波多尔斯基无意于打断他们的对话，喉咙的不适从肺部涌上，猛烈的咳嗽让他有些支撑不住，他一手握住床侧一手按住胸口，腿部的伤在这阵颤抖中隐隐作痛，在这几乎要将整个肺部咳出体外的斗争中波多尔斯基清楚地尝到了口腔深处的血腥味，他不明白自己异常的原因，在逐渐平息后他的脑子里满是德国人话语里的波兰。  
“抱歉教授，晚些时候我会去找你，现在我需要替他治疗，”施魏因斯泰格头也没回的俯下身对着床上的人说，“你还好吗？”  
波多尔斯基痛苦地闭上眼，他一点也不好，在现在的情况下他甚至说不上自己有哪一处是好的，他不断敲击自己的胸口，在施魏因斯泰格拦下之前他险些扯掉手臂上的纱布。  
“我需要一些干净的纱布和清水，”施魏因斯泰格看着伤口说，“还有他的止痛药。”  
护士们往来的脚步声接连不断，波多尔斯基没有再做其他动作，他看着施魏因斯泰格低头替他包扎，看着护士们拿出针管，看着另一个医生离开，他近乎木讷地吃下药片，将空洞的眼神停留在天花板上，那里只有被绷带遮住的一处雪白，剩下的只有黑暗。  
“是不是伤口又裂开了？”施魏因斯泰格看向他，“你的样子看起来很糟糕。”  
“我......”波多尔斯基动了动嘴唇，他试图说一些话，但除了简单的发音外他什么也说不出来。  
“不要担心，我就在这里，”施魏因斯泰格说，“好好休息，好吗？”  
波多尔斯基闭上眼，有一瞬间他觉得自己在流泪，他无法确定是刚才那阵急促的咳嗽产生的生理反应或是想起自己家乡的悲伤，又或许二者掺杂在一起，他试图深呼吸来逃避心脏的猛烈跳动，周围的声音变得模糊和渐远，他听见时钟走动的嘀嗒声一点一点靠近。  
“卢卡斯，”他听见有人正在喊他的名字，“卢卡斯。”  
这阵声音忽远忽近，他睁开眼发现自己瘫倒在尼斯河边，冰冷的河水浸泡着他的身体，他匆忙地从水里爬起，远处的河面上隐约漂浮着一些尸体，波多尔斯基知道他们是谁，也知道刚才那阵阵的呼唤来自何处。  
他冷极了，湿透了的衣服和头发令他举步维艰，他无法回头也不知道自己的同伴在哪里，就在刚刚他们经历了一场逃杀，他们的抗议团体被德国人的枪声冲散，在一个接一个示威者倒下的血泊中他们崩溃四散，波多尔斯基记得与他一起跳入河中的还有许多人，他不知道有多少人和他一样幸运能够再次回到岸上，也不知道有多少人永远地留在了冰冷里。  
时钟声在这一刻戛然而止，波多尔斯基因猛然的失重而惊醒，他睁开眼依旧是毫无光明的天花板和消毒水刺鼻的味道。  
“看到你醒来我就放心了，”施魏因斯泰格递过来一块纱布，“抱歉我没有其他可以给你擦眼泪的东西，如果你不嫌弃的话。”  
“我嫌弃。”波多尔斯基转过身子不再看他。  
施魏因斯泰格收回手不再说话，他不清楚刚刚发生了什么会令这个人流泪满面，他在梦境里不安地晃动着身子，有好几次施魏因斯泰格都想叫醒他，可自己伸出的手总是在半路收回，他清楚地看见他脸上因惊恐而渗出的汗水，可施魏因斯泰格却在即将碰触到他的那一刻突然害怕面对那双蓝色眼眸。  
即便猜不到那个梦境里有什么，也知道那与战争有关，施魏因斯泰格从床边站起身来，他不想因为自己的身份再去刺激这个人。  
“抱歉，”施魏因斯泰格突然听见他的声音从背后传来，“我是说之前的事情。”  
波多尔斯基没有转身，他就着侧躺的姿势擦掉脸上的泪水，他知道自己的一切动作都在施魏因斯泰格的眼下，但对方没有说话，而是伸出一只手拍了拍他的手臂。


	5. Chapter 5

波多尔斯基并不觉得此前是一种冰释前嫌的举动，但他们对此心照不宣，后来的几天里施魏因斯泰格总是会偷偷地跑来和他聊天，好消息是他看上去像是完全戒了烟，坏消息则是由于他们走的太近引起了护士们的议论。  
这本来并不是一件值得注意的事，直到他们的教授与施魏因斯泰格进行了一次谈话，结果就是波多尔斯基被迫转移到大厅的床位，起初施魏因斯泰格总是紧张不安，他害怕别人拆穿波多尔斯基的身份，可后来他却为自己的这一想法感到后悔，波多尔斯基有着令所有人都喜欢他的能力，那些伤员无论伤情严重都爱同他说上一两句，偶尔也会有护士加入到那些恶作剧中，施魏因斯泰格想如果没有战争这里的所有人都能够成为朋友，不是因为国家，也不是因为种族，而是单纯的相互吸引和喜欢。  
过了几天教授带来了一些坏消息，包括即将与他们会合的记者在路上遭遇袭击以及国内党派之间的内斗，施魏因斯泰格一向听不懂那些恼人的争斗，倒是波多尔斯基十足认真地听完了教授说的所有话，在接下去日子里他没有因腿伤初愈而欣喜，反倒陷入忧虑中。  
每每看到他在院子里的身影，施魏因斯泰格总是不知道如何开口，他反倒羡慕那些前去搭讪的护士们，他不由地有些嫉妒她们的话题能从昨天的太阳到今日头发上的发卡，可更多时候波多尔斯基都只是不露痕迹地避让，时常一个人坐在不远处的枯树下发呆。  
就像今天施魏因斯泰格忙完最后一个病人的复查便从后门绕了出来，他如同往常一样地靠近然后在他身边坐下。  
波多尔斯基头也不抬地说：“天气有些冷了。”  
“再过一两个月这里就要下雪了，”施魏因斯泰格接着他的话说，“好在我们很快就会离开这里。”  
“我是波兰人。”波多尔斯基转过脸看向他，见施魏因斯泰格没有说话他便继续说，“我在格利维茨长大，那是一座安静的小镇，我们一家人住在一起，现在想想那的确有些拥挤了，不过我很喜欢家庭的感觉。”  
波多尔斯基停顿了一下，他重新看向远方说：“可是突然有一天德国人来了，他们守住所有的道路和关卡，枪声和死亡长久地伴随着我们，那些孩子们因为种族的关系被残害，前一天还是我们的邻居后一天就已经人去楼空，我不敢想象他们被带去了什么地方，也不敢相信生命是如此轻贱。”  
施魏因斯泰格仍旧没有说话，他倾听着风声中叹息，等到这阵风停下的时候波多尔斯基的声音再次响起，他依旧平淡地说：“后来我的老师找到了我，他希望我能加入他们，一个小型的地下反抗组织，我们招募了许多人，直到那天我们终于决定要走上街头，但我们高估了德国人的良知，他们开启了一场屠戮式的残杀，我至今没有同伴的消息，就连我的老师，我甚至不知道他是否还活着。”  
“我不敢向你保证他还活着，但我希望你不要放弃希望，”施魏因斯泰格沉默了一会儿继续说，“也许他们也正在找你，不管怎样活着才有希望。”  
波多尔斯基叹了口气接着低下头，他并不后悔说出这段故事，身边的这个人与他见到的德国人都不同，甚至和这个医疗站里其他友好的德国人也不一样，他不知道驱使自己说出这段故事的缘由是什么，可当他全盘托出时，他感到由衷的轻松。  
“我的故事就是这样，后来的事你都知道，”波多尔斯基抬起头看着他，“说说你的吧。”  
“我？我没有什么特别的，”施魏因斯泰格笑了一下说，“我刚从医学院毕业，实际上我还没有拿到证书，巴拉克教授就带我来了战场，他也是这里的负责人，我的哥哥在慕尼黑的医院里工作，我和父母住在一起。”  
他抬手轻轻地覆上波多尔斯基右腿的伤口上说：“我猜如果没有战争，我们会是朋友，极好的朋友，我们可以一起踢球，我带你参观慕尼黑，你带我去尝一尝地道的波兰菜。”  
“我们总是有这么多如果，可惜它们都只是假设。”波多尔斯基带着遗憾的口吻说，“往好处想，至少你救了我，我欠你一条命。”  
施魏因斯泰格笑着说：“欠我命的人太多，我可没空记得这些。”  
波多尔斯基也跟着笑了起来，在准备开口时听见了护士的声音。  
“先生，巴拉克教授回来了，”她站在门口大声说，“和报社的记者们一起。”  
施魏因斯泰格拍了拍波多尔斯基的腿示意起身，他抖落了白袍上的灰尘先一步离开，波多尔斯基扶着手边的树桩缓缓起身，他从后门走回大厅在自己的床位前坐下，还没等喝上一口水就听见了施魏因斯泰格的声音在门口响起。  
他们的脚步和说话声一齐跨进门槛，施魏因斯泰格带着兴奋的声音说：“菲利普，我完全没有想到是你。”


	6. Chapter 6

在这里遇见施魏因斯泰格也是拉姆没有想到的，自从离开慕尼黑前往斯图加特后他就失去了许多人的消息，所以在这种情况下见到老朋友令拉姆极为感动，他们交换了一个拥抱接着走进大厅。  
“这是蒂莫，”拉姆指着身边的人说，“蒂莫，这是巴斯蒂安。”  
“很高兴见到你，”施魏因斯泰格伸出手，“真不敢相信会在这里见到你们，我听说你们在路上遇到了袭击。”  
希尔德布兰礼貌地回握住施魏因斯泰格伸出的手说：“我们很难给那场突袭下一个定义，但幸运的是我们都平安无事。”  
“听上去这是一个很长的故事，”巴拉克走过来打断他们的谈话，“但你们会有很多时间，现在跟我一起去办公室吧，卡恩先生已经等不及了。”  
当他们的互相介绍结束的时候波多尔斯基喝完了杯子里的水，在他们说起那场突袭时他给自己倒了第二杯，现在他正望着手里的第三杯水发呆，他意识到有些事情的怪异走向，比方说他对施魏因斯泰格的感情，尽管在他们相处的这么多天里，他连他的名字都不曾知晓。  
而施魏因斯泰格并没有意识到波多尔斯基的异样，他正忙着与拉姆说话，他们一起走进了办公室，中间的椅子上坐着的是卡恩，施魏因斯泰格只见过他两三次，每一次见面他都会带上记者和摄影师，或是作家，以至于施魏因斯泰格总以为他不是报社而是中央宣传部的人。  
“巴斯蒂安，好久不见了。”卡恩站起身走过来给施魏因斯泰格一个简短的拥抱。  
“我还记得上次您是和莱曼先生一起来的，他现在好吗？”施魏因斯泰格拍了拍他的后背说。  
“提起他倒是有些遗憾，他离开了沙尔克报社，现在正在斯图加特任职，”卡恩示意他们坐下，“这也是为什么菲利普和蒂莫出现在这里的原因。”  
“我以为这次勒沃库森和沙尔克也会派人过来，但他们似乎对暂和平地区不感兴趣，”巴拉克带着疑惑的口气说，“听说施奈德和梅策尔德去了齐陶。”  
“不莱梅也坐不住，”卡恩笑着说，“你的老朋友弗林斯去了切欣，为了嘉奖勋章他们都想身先士卒。”  
“太危险了，我们刚收到消息即将前往波兰，很快那里会成为交战的第一战场，”巴拉克看了一眼左手边的地图，“波兰与捷克内部小规模冲突不断，但愿他们都平安无事。”  
“不久前有一群反抗者从齐陶逃走，他们抓了不少人，梅策尔德对这件事有详细地跟踪报道，”卡恩双手交握在一起叹了口气说，“沙尔克的意见是压着不报，军方的手段见不得光，甚至称得上滥杀无辜，但你知道拜仁对此大肆赞扬，我可不能继续待在那样的地方，所以我愿意带着年轻人到这里来。”  
“我听说他们即将对苏联宣战，”巴拉克指着地图上说，“如果我们现在前往波兰，意味着真正的前线。”  
“他们的手伸的太长了，这并不是什么好事，”卡恩陷入了一段沉默中然后难过地说，“更何况他们的手段太过残忍，在我们来的路上那伙袭击我们的人是一群孩子，士兵们打死了那个年长的，将剩下的孩子们全部带走了。”  
“他们，他们也许被杀了，”希尔德布兰缓声说，“我听见一些士兵议论那些孩子们的方式就像是在谈论待宰杀的牲畜。”  
卡恩摇摇头眼神里满是悲悯，过了一会儿才开口说：“这就是战争，它将好人变成坏人，将坏人变成善人，没有一片土地是干净的。”  
办公室里只有轻声的叹息，巴拉克将眼神从手边收起看向卡恩，他站起身打破这段沉默，他们将那些不安和悲伤的情绪暂缓一边，商量了接下去的安排确定了访问的内容和时间，在他们一起坐上火车之前将会一直待在医疗站里，纽伦堡是他们的中转站，他们会在那里停留几日再坐上另一列火车前往波兹南。  
到了第三天施魏因斯泰格从阵地上回来时偷偷跑到正在广播前闭目聆听的波多尔斯基身边，快速地往他手里塞了些东西然后跑开，波多尔斯基还没来得及回头看他的身影就已经消失在门外，他低下头发现手里被塞满了柠檬糖，其中一颗糖包裹着两张糖纸，他打开外侧的那张拿起看了看。  
那上面歪七八扭地写着一句话，波多尔斯基笑着将糖纸折好放进口袋，然后拨开另一张糖纸将浅黄色的糖果送进嘴里。  
距离晚餐后的用药还有一段时间，波多尔斯基顺着长廊走到拐角楼梯处，四下张望了一眼快速地走了上去，通常情况下士兵们不被允许进入二楼医护人员的房间，所以波多尔斯基小心翼翼的敲开房门，门被打开的同时他被捉住手腕猛地拉入房内。  
房间里除了施魏因斯泰格还有其他两个人，波多尔斯基愣了一下看着身边的人说：“我不明白。”  
“我们也不明白，”坐在床边的拉姆也开口说，“他把我们叫了过来。”  
“你先坐下，”施魏因斯泰格将波多尔斯基按在床上说，“我们的火车会在纽伦堡停留几天，我想也许你可以跟他们一起离开，你不需要再回到这里，菲利普和蒂莫会帮助你。”  
“等等，什么？”拉姆问，“你是说这位长官需要我们帮助他成为一个逃兵？”  
“他不是逃兵，他是......”施魏因斯泰格停顿了一下说，“总之他并不是逃兵，我无法向你们解释他的身份，他需要离开这里，你是记者，蒂莫是摄影师，我猜也许你们需要一个速记员。”  
希尔德布兰将手搭在拉姆的肩上拍了一下温和地说：“老实说我们不需要速记员，菲利是个能干的人，但如果你需要我们的帮助，我想我们会帮忙的，对吗？”  
“前提是你需要告诉我们为什么，”拉姆接着希尔德布兰的话继续说，“我假设你已经深思熟虑过这件事了。”  
“这有些复杂，他......”施魏因斯泰格看向波多尔斯基，后者出声打断了他接下去的话。  
“停下停下，我不会跟你们去纽伦堡，”波多尔斯基站起身来，“也不需要你为我考虑这么多。”  
“可你不能和我们一起去波兹南。”施魏因斯泰格的声音有些为难，他本以为这是一个不错的点子，但很显然他惹怒了波多尔斯基。  
“听着，我不会拖累你们任何人，”波多尔斯基看着他说，“我很感激你对我的好意，但光凭这些天真的想法你会害死他们。”  
“也许巴斯蒂安只是想帮助你，”希尔德布兰仍旧温和地说，“我们还有些时间，如果你愿意可以告诉我们一些情况，这样菲利和我能够想到一些办法来帮助你。”  
“我不愿意，”波多尔斯基说，“也不不要。”


	7. Chapter 7

施魏因斯泰格对自己的好意被拒绝这件事有些消沉，他变得烦躁和沉默，又对自己当时的冲动感到后悔，他想自己在决定这件事前应该和波多尔斯基做一次简单的拉通，至少现在他们就不会这样尴尬了，除了必要的交流外波多尔斯基甚至都不愿意再同他多说一个字，施魏因斯泰格叹息着扔掉手里的烟头重新拿出一根。  
“抽烟对你的身体并不好，”巴拉克的声音从他身后响起，“你应该少抽一些了。”  
“抱歉教授，我只是有些心烦意乱，”施魏因斯泰格将那根没有点燃的烟握在掌心，“您是在找我吗？”  
“军队的人刚刚来过，他们要我们收拾好物资，两天后我们会和他们一起登上火车，伤员们将和我们在一节车厢方便照顾，”巴拉克想了想接着说，“另外我知道你和那位长官关系不错，但他是军人，总会回到战场上去，你提交的那些报告只能保护他一时，等到了纽伦堡他还是会回到队伍中的。”  
施魏因斯泰格叹了口气说：“我知道，可我只是......抱歉，我总是太过天真。”  
巴拉克笑着拍了拍他的肩膀从他身边走过，施魏因斯泰格低下头看着手里被挤压的不成形的烟有些失落地走向院子里，他找了一处树桩坐了下来，从口袋里掏出了一小块糖纸反复看着，这种糖果并不多见，但施魏因斯泰格总是能从军队的长官们或是护士那里得到一些，可他不爱这种酸甜的味道，却总是厚着脸皮的去找别人讨来，然后再一股脑地全部放在波多尔斯基的手里。  
“我正在找你，”波多尔斯基的声音顺着风的方向响起，施魏因斯泰格转过头看到了他，接着听到这个声音继续说，“我看见门口有许多烟头，你不该抽那么多的。”  
“我不知道，”施魏因斯泰格低下头，“但我觉得只有那个呛人的味道能使我清醒。”  
波多尔斯基在他身边坐下说：“你知道这个世界上还有另外一样东西能使人很快清醒吗？”  
“噢，我知道，拜托千万不要说是薄荷糖，”施魏因斯泰格抬起头朝他笑着说，“那玩意儿对我一点用也没有。”  
波多尔斯基没有理会他的回答，他从施魏因斯泰格手中抽出那张糖纸，又靠近了些将鼻尖贴在他的脸侧，他的嘴唇从他的脸颊划过停留在唇边，接着柔软的触感完全覆了上来，这是一个极度轻柔而和缓的吻，波多尔斯基含住他的下唇将舌尖带过齿侧，施魏因斯泰格有明显的停顿，但很快就回应起这个吻，他空出一只手伸向波多尔斯基颈侧，手指贴合他的耳骨缓慢抚摸，在这个吻结束的时候他的嘴里满是柠檬糖的味道。  
施魏因斯泰格看着他，然后他听到波多尔斯基的声音说：“是匆忙亲吻后的道别，我要走了，正如你希望的那样。”  
“你误会了，我并没有要你离开，我只是希望你能够平安无事，”施魏因斯泰格急忙反驳道，“你不能和我们一起去波兰，不是吗？”  
“是，我不能，”波多尔斯基低下头盯着那张糖纸，“但我也不能去纽伦堡，所以我要在你们抵达那里之前离开。”  
“你需要时间，如果今晚就走，我可以......”  
“不不，不是这样，我的计划里需要你为我做一件事，”波多尔斯基的嘴角扬起了一些弧度，“我需要你出现在列车休息室凑巧打开后门，根据当时剧情的走向，也许需要你用那把漂亮的小手枪对准我。”  
“我绝不会用这把枪对准你，我说过的，”施魏因斯泰格转过头，“我们明明有那么多办法，你为什么这么固执？”  
“因为那些你所谓的办法里没有任何一个能保证你的安全，只有开枪才能证明你的清白，”波多尔斯基站起身拍了拍身上的尘土继续说，“你会答应我的，对吗？”  
“不，我不会答应你，”施魏因斯泰格也站了起来在他身后沉声说，“你的腿伤还没有痊愈，在这个情况下跳车极有可能造成永久性损伤，我绝不会答应你。”  
“不，你会的，”波多尔斯基转过身将糖纸塞进他的手里，“你会的，巴斯蒂安。”  
施魏因斯泰格看着波多尔斯基的背影消失在眼前，他被一瞬间的无力感砸中，不是因为他的道别，也不是因为某段感情的来临和失去，而是他们身处这广袤世界的求而不得与胆战心惊，他将那张糖纸紧紧地握在手中，掌心的刺痛传到到身体每个角落。  
“而我还不知道你的名字，”施魏因斯泰格沉默了许久对着空荡的院子说，“可你却将我牢牢地捆住了。”  
这不公平，施魏因斯泰格快步跟了上去，他找了大厅和走廊，卫生间与补给室，波多尔斯基完全消失在这片图书馆里，当他从最后一个房间出来的时候遇上了从外面回来的拉姆，他说了一些军队的事情，施魏因斯泰格有一句没一句地附和着，最终他摇了摇头说着抱歉匆忙地离开了。


	8. Chapter 8

这之后施魏因斯泰格的生活被杂事填满，他忙着整理补给物资收拾治疗记录，他们的时间并不宽裕，在终于将所有物品清点完毕后就不得不去与军队在车站会合，当他坐上列车时惊讶地发现波多尔斯基已经在车上等待他们了，有许多次施魏因斯泰格都想拉住他说些悄悄话，但他的身边往来的士兵令他无法接近。  
“他看上去很好，”希尔德布兰将照相机取下放在厚实的布包里，“或许他的家里发生了一些事。”  
“的确发生了一些事，”施魏因斯泰格看着窗外的站台说，“我只希望他能够平安无事。”  
拉姆从走道里探出身子说：“蒂莫，卡恩先生正在找我们，也许他想趁着还未开车先让我们在那里等候。”  
“抱歉，我们得去采访那位将军，一会儿见巴斯蒂安。”  
希尔德布兰将包拿起跟在拉姆的身后一起向另一个车厢走去，窗外的站台上只剩下搬运木箱的士兵们，他们将最后一箱物品搬完列队上了车，车门关闭发出嘈杂的声音，紧接着是火车发出的轰鸣和车轮转动的巨大声响。  
施魏因斯泰格将眼神收了回来，他拿出其中一本治疗记录本走向车厢里的其他伤员，吩咐护士们准备好药物和水，接着走到波多尔斯基身边，他伸出手覆上他的额头，然后在笔记本上记录了一些信息，他撤下手时手指上还存留着温度，但他们没有交谈只有眼神的交汇。  
波多尔斯基低下头不再看他，这节车厢的安静缓和了他内心的焦虑，他重新看向窗外远去的风景，在火车踉跄的声响中无声的叹息。  
行进至午餐时，推动着的餐车打破了车厢里的氛围，护士们小声地交谈，几个伤员不顾巴拉克的阻拦想要喝些酒，波多尔斯基从这阵吵闹中站起身来，他走近施魏因斯泰格的座位，将手搭在他的肩膀上，他的本意只是拍他一下，但施魏因斯泰格却在他用力时按住了他的手，波多尔斯基没有挣扎，他停下动作看向他耳际的弧线。  
“你确定要这么做吗？”施魏因斯泰格小声问到。  
波多尔斯基笑了一下说：“我别无选择。”  
施魏因斯泰格松开手将餐盘推向一边，他从裤子口袋里掏出烟盒，打开盒盖后有些懊恼地将它扔在桌上，接着走到一个伤员身边询问起香烟的事，那个伤员大方地将自己的烟盒全部递给了他，施魏因斯泰格绕开餐车前往了车厢尾部的休息区。  
医护人员在的车厢并不靠前，尾部的车厢除了放置一些物资以外只有三两个士兵看守，施魏因斯泰格可以用任何借口打开休息区的门，他站在休息区内握着手上的香烟迟迟没有点燃，过了一会儿他就听见波多尔斯基的声音从门口传来。  
“他在这里！”他对着另外的士兵说，“你拿走了所有烟！真是个贪心鬼！”  
他一边埋怨着一边向施魏因斯泰格走来，他绕过休息区里的座椅站定在车厢后门的边上，铁制的门散发着生锈的味道，波多尔斯基朝着施魏因斯泰格伸出手，在后者将烟盒递给他的同时以极快的速度将一把钥匙塞进了烟盒里。  
“我去引开他们，你来开门。”波多尔斯基走过他的身边悄声说。  
施魏因斯泰格取出一根烟含进嘴里，在波多尔斯基的身影消失的同时倒出钥匙迅速地打开了后门，巨大的声响和强烈的风让他不得不抓稳栏干，他从外侧微微带上了门，约莫过了一分钟门内传来波多尔斯基的脚步声。  
“我们得做的逼真点，比如不得已的互相伤害，”波多尔斯基从身后拿出了一把匕首，“你瞧，你不愿意朝我开枪，可我在伤害你这件事上绝不心软。”  
说完他面不改色地朝施魏因斯泰格直刺过去，并毫不吝啬的割伤了他的手臂，伤口渗出的血透过衬衣染红了白袍，车厢的甲板上滴落着斑迹的红色。  
“忍着点，”波多尔斯基接着说，“当然你也可以用那把漂亮的手枪替自己报仇，如果你的枪法足够好，除了我的心脏和大脑，你可以选择任何你喜欢的地方。”  
施魏因斯泰格因一时的疼痛没有说话，他看着波多尔斯基扔掉匕首翻出栏干，他站在列车外的铁架上，强风吹落了他的帽子。  
“拿出你的枪，”波多尔斯基在风中眯起眼睛，“你必须这么做。”  
施魏因斯泰格犹豫了一下最终用沾满鲜血的手从身后拿出了枪，可他迟迟没能对准波多尔斯基。  
“开枪，巴斯蒂安，”波多尔斯基大声说，“我们没有时间了。”  
“你会死的，”施魏因斯泰格举起枪指向波多尔斯基痛苦地说，“你会死的。”  
波多尔斯基摇了摇头说：“你救了我，这对我而言就是重生，你希望我能平安无事，这也是我对你的希望，我们会再见面的，相信我。”  
施魏因斯泰格绝望地闭上眼，他颤抖的手微微向下挪动，手指移动到扳机上方，再次睁开眼时波多尔斯基正冲着他微笑，他脸上的伤疤已经痊愈，眉眼之间都是对自己的温柔，施魏因斯泰格抬起受伤的手臂一起握住枪，在火车的一阵轰鸣声中他扣下了扳机。  
飞速的子弹穿过肩膀令波多尔斯基本能地向后一仰，他用一只手握住栏干勉强支撑身体，嘶哑的声音从喉间发出变成呜咽，剧烈的风声盖住了车厢里的脚步声，但波多尔斯基从外侧的窗户上看到了另一节车厢的士兵们。  
“这实在是太疼了，”波多尔斯基咬住下唇艰难地说，“我就要跳下去了，你需要在他们赶来前朝我再开两枪。”  
他的语气里带着疼痛的戏虐，依旧没有征求过施魏因斯泰格的允许，在他说完后纵身一跃滚落在满是枯草的土坡下方，他的血迹还留在栏干上，施魏因斯泰格朝着空地开了两枪，在士兵们撞开门时捂住手臂的伤口跌倒在地，他们询问着发生了什么事情，接着捡起地上沾血的匕首，然后扶起施魏因斯泰格前往原来的车厢。


	9. Chapter 9

“这太荒唐了！”巴拉克将擦拭的毛巾扔进水盆里，“他是个逃兵，他在利用你！”  
整个身子陷进座椅里的施魏因斯泰格没有说话，他的伤口已经被完好地包扎，在他们处理伤口的时间里这件事已经传遍了整列火车，军队的人守在门口一个也不让进，彻底询问完才将拉姆和希尔德布兰放了进来。  
过了两个小时后卡恩带着凝重的步伐走进了车厢，他在施魏因斯泰格对面坐下，沉声问到：“他杀了斯特拉斯堡的一个长官，并偷了他的衣服，你知道吗？”  
施魏因斯泰格摇了摇头，他的确不知道这件事，波多尔斯基从没有和他说起过。  
“我们有理由怀疑他不是德国人，他接近你是为了逃跑，”卡恩严肃地说，“你救了他，也许因此他没有对你下杀手。”  
施魏因斯泰格闭上眼，他已经不想再去谈论这件事了，从军队的人到拉姆的关心再到卡恩，他们并不明白波多尔斯基到底经历过什么，他完全可以利用自己轻松地逃走，而不是带着枪伤滚落山坡，一想到自己的这点轻伤尚且有人会为他包扎，那么波多尔斯基呢，他的腿伤会不会再度撕裂，肩部的枪伤会不会恶化，他能不能在天黑前找到回去的路，这一切都在施魏因斯泰格的心里纠缠，他当然痛恨自己的无用，更痛恨这该死的战争。  
但是军方对这件事的重视超出了施魏因斯泰格的预期，直到抵达纽伦堡，他都被强制在隔离区内治疗，抵达纽伦堡后他被审讯了四次，这期间他只被允许向家里写信，可施魏因斯泰格并没有这么做，他住在一个朝阳的单人间里，只有在前往军队时得以外出，这样的情况持续了一周，兴许是军方认为再也问不出有利的信息才将他交还给医疗队。  
巴拉克的怒火没有因施魏因斯泰格的安全归来而平息，他对医疗队的伤员救治准则做出了新规定，并且命令所有人严格执行，施魏因斯泰格没有参与这场队内铁血改革，他将自己关在宿舍里，他的那件沾染血迹的白袍还没有洗掉，它被孤独地挂在房间里的角落，施魏因斯泰格记得那件衣服的口袋里还留有一盒烟。  
他走了过去掏出烟盒，随着手的动作有一片糖纸掉落出来，施魏因斯泰格捡起将它铺展开来，上面写着一行小字“谢谢 卢卡斯”。  
“卢卡斯，”施魏因斯泰格念着这个名字微笑起来，“原来你叫卢卡斯。”  
几天后施魏因斯泰格被告知他们将再次登上列车赶往波兹南，这一次的医疗补给比他们在法国时要多得多，在清点物资时施魏因斯泰格感到了十足的害怕，如果说蒂永维尔是小规模的冲突，斯特拉斯堡是小打小闹，那么他们在波兰会看到什么？那里是波多尔斯基的家乡，他一点也不想在那里看到流血事件，但很快他又为自己的这个想法感到愧疚不安，无论何时他都不愿看到有人牺牲，无论是德国人或是波兰人。  
在他们离开纽伦堡的前一天又传来了一则坏消息，拉姆不得不提前向他们告别赶回斯图加特，希尔德布兰对此表示不解，但介于公务在身他无法陪同拉姆一起回去，拉姆离开时没有交待太多，他走的很匆忙，甚至没有等到同库兰伊交接。  
抵达波兹南后希尔德布兰写过几封信回去，他还没有来得及将它们全部寄出就被卡恩带往卢布林，令他感到欣慰的是库兰伊已经提前赶到了那里，不过当他们在军区的接待处碰面时，希尔德布兰惊讶于在这里看见了莱曼。  
这有些说不通，希尔德布兰看着正和卡恩说话的莱曼想，他们的话题从国内情势到卢布林的犹太人，只字未提有关斯图加特的一切，他起身走到库兰伊身边小声地问了一句，但库兰伊摇了摇头没有说话。  
“如果你们都不愿告诉我，我会自己申请回国，”希尔德布兰居高临下地看着他，“到底发生了什么事？”  
库兰伊叹了口气站起身，他拉着希尔德布兰走出大门，接着从口袋里拿出了几张纸条，那是从某个版面上裁剪下来的一小张报纸，希尔德布兰接过来仔细看了一眼。  
“菲利普离开斯图加特了，”库兰伊挠了挠头说，“他的家里发生了一些事，我听说是秘密警察......”  
库兰伊压低了声音看了一下周遭才继续说：“他们诬蔑他的父亲是民主党人，这是有关达豪的一些报道，那里过于凑巧的失踪了一位长官，他们正在慕尼黑做地毯式搜查，我们的手无法伸的很长，菲利普的离开是迫不得已，他必须回到拜仁。”  
“我不明白，”希尔德布兰看着手中的纸条说，“这上面说那些囚犯们暴动，这和菲利的父亲有什么关系？”  
“说来话长，如果安德烈亚斯在这里他会和你详细的叙述这件事，我们是最早跟进达豪事件的报社之一，但中途马加特先生将我们全部召回并严令禁止和这件事有关的所有报道，他拿走了记录，现在安德烈亚斯正在气头上，他拒绝到卢布林来。”库兰伊从大衣里侧的口袋里拿出一本皮质日记本递给希尔德布兰说，“这里面记录了他在达豪的见闻，囚犯们成立了地下委员会，共产党人和社会民主党人做了先锋，那位长官的失踪很有可能因为委员会的密谋，菲利普的父亲曾在盖恩报社发表过一些言论，那些警察翻出了旧账。”  
希尔德布兰从他手里接过笔记本没有打开，他抬头看着库兰伊说：“可你们为什么要瞒着我，如果这件事已经严重到这个地步，你们应该告诉我，我可以......”  
“可以回去添乱吗？”库兰伊打断他，“你什么都不明白，蒂莫。”  
希尔德布兰当然不明白，因为直到刚刚才有人真的告诉他发生了什么事，可他隐约觉得事情并不是这样简单，从库兰伊刚刚的话中他能明显察觉到拉姆的离开与自己有关系，他将手里的日记本收进大衣口袋里，再伸手搭上库兰伊的肩膀。  
他表情凝重地说：“我知道你们不希望我过多插手这件事，但菲利对我很重要，我不会袖手旁观，如果你们没有人愿意告诉我缘由，我会立刻赶回斯图加特向马加特先生述职和道歉。”  
库兰伊再次长叹了一声，他抬手拍了拍希尔德布兰的手臂说：“好吧好吧，蒂莫，我能告诉你的还有一件事，他们造谣了你和菲利普的关系，如果被坐实他很有可能因为同性恋的身份被押送到达豪，这是我们为什么不愿意告诉你的原因，况且如果你现在回去，极有可能被他们一起逮捕。”


	10. Chapter 10

临近二月的卢布林吹着刺骨的寒风，库兰伊的话化作颤栗从希尔德布兰的头顶传递到脚下，他捂紧大衣领口试图缓和这阵寒风带来的颤抖，库兰伊拍了拍他的后背转身走回房间。  
“我知道你和菲利普很好，”他走过希尔德布兰身边时说，“但不要做傻事。”  
希尔德布兰失神了几秒，在莱曼叫住他名字的时候猛然回过神来，他走进屋子里坐下，他想兴许是太冷了，他的手脚都有些麻木了。  
“我想凯文已经和你说过达豪的事情了，”莱曼缓声说，“奥利和我的意见一致，现在开始你哪儿也不能去，拜仁已经做出了动作，菲利普不会有危险，我们之中唯一不安定的因素是你，蒂莫。”  
卡恩沉默了一会儿接着说：“你的关心可能会成为伤害，你需要仔细考虑这件事。”  
“现在有些人认为我们抛弃了菲利普，”莱曼看向卡恩愤愤不平地说，“那可是慕尼黑的达豪，如果不依靠拜仁，我们什么也做不了。”  
“拜仁乐于这么做，菲利普从学校毕业时就在拜仁实习，我很喜欢他，尽管他与我们产生了一些分歧，但至少在这件事上我们会全力保护他，况且这不是他的错，”卡恩平静地说，“即便他的父亲写了抗议的报道，那也是很早以前，那时的啤酒馆还只是啤酒馆。”  
“至于那些下作的传闻，我想应该都是秘密警察们的幌子，”莱曼转过头看向希尔德布兰说，“只要你们不同时出现，他们绝不会随便抓人。”  
希尔德布兰忽然像是想起了什么似的突然站起身来，他看了莱曼一眼快速地说：“我得回去，我必须回去，我可以答应你们不去见菲利，但我必须去慕尼黑。”  
“能告诉我原因吗？”卡恩问。  
“我在慕尼黑的住处有一些合照和书信，”希尔德布兰低下头，“它们极有可能被当做证据。”  
事实上那些不仅仅是合照，希尔德布兰将那间房子布置成胶片冲洗室，他珍藏了许多拉姆的照片，当然还有那些自己在战场上拍摄的士兵和战俘，如果秘密警察搜查了这个地方，拉姆的情况将会变得极其危险，甚至会被打压成反抗分子，坐实他父亲的民主党人身份，希尔德布兰想自己必须去一趟慕尼黑，无论如何他必须带走那些照片。  
“我们不会放你回去的，这样太危险了，”莱曼沉思了片刻开口道，“但是奥利可以，如果今天返程相信不会耽误太久，另外还有一件事不得不请你帮忙，奥利。”  
“我明白，”卡恩点点头，“不莱梅对达豪有些急不可耐，但这是慕尼黑，没有人能从拜仁手上抢走这块肉。”  
“我不会让斯图加特牵涉其中，但你要保证菲利普的安全，”莱曼带着遗憾的口吻说，“尽管他很快就会是拜仁的人了。”  
站在一旁的希尔德布兰没有耐心继续听完他们的话，他上前一步挥舞着手臂说：“不，我一定要回去，这不仅仅是一些照片的事情，那是......”  
他一时间无法将后面的话说出来，他想那当然不是几张照片这么简单，因为那是他们的家，在那里到处都有他们共同生活过的痕迹，那些照片不过是冰山一角，他无法将这段感情公布于众，那无疑会害死拉姆。  
“那是......”希尔德布兰放下手臂重复着几个单词，最后叹了口气说，“我向你们保证我绝对不会去找菲利，我可以现在就走。”  
“你不明白，蒂莫，”卡恩说，“你什么都不明白，这无关你见不见菲利普，这关乎你是否出现在慕尼黑，要知道如果你出现在那里会比菲利普更早被逮捕，你在慕尼黑举目无亲。”  
莱曼站起身走到希尔德布兰身边拍了拍他的肩膀说：“菲利普很好，他不会有事，我们这么做不仅仅是在保护他，也是在保护你，蒂莫，如果你想帮忙就安心待在这里，那些警察可不敢到卢布林来。”  
希尔德布兰难过地坐回椅子上，他不敢想象如果旁人得知了他和拉姆的关系后会发生什么事，但卡恩的话没错，如果这个时候他出现在慕尼黑就是火上浇油，他接过库兰伊递来的纸笔写下地址交给莱曼，在卡恩起身告别时他跟了上去。  
“答应我，不要伤害菲利，”他低下头轻声说，“那是我的房子，那里的一切都是我的责任。”  
“没有人会伤害菲利普，他是拜仁的孩子，从来都是。”卡恩回答到。  
卡恩离开的一周后伦辛接替了他的工作来到卢布林进行探访，希尔德布兰在得知消息的第一时间里赶往了火车站，他询问了伦辛有关盖恩的事情，令希尔德布兰感到奇怪的是伦辛对此并没有表现得十分紧张。  
“我恰巧去过一次盖恩，拉姆先生受了一些轻伤，但报社并没有受到影响，”他说，“卡恩先生还让我转告你，菲利普已经在拜仁开始正式工作了。”  
结合卡恩离开前的那句“他是拜仁的孩子”来看，也许这是拜仁对拉姆的优待也说不定，希尔德布兰从没有去深思这之间的关系，紧接着他询问了有关秘密警察的事情，伦辛对此了解的不多，但他告诉希尔德布兰秘密警察畏惧拜仁的背景不敢胡乱抓人，加上卡恩回去后的一系列举措，这场闹剧似乎不了了之，但希尔德布兰却感到十足的困惑，当他再一次找到莱曼询问整件事的始末时，他得到了关心则乱的回答。  
希尔德布兰无法继续待在卢布林当做什么事都没有发生，他不顾莱曼和库兰伊的阻止偷偷买下了车票连夜启程前往慕尼黑，他的火车在波兹南停留了一阵，恰巧遇上了正准备出发的施魏因斯泰格，他们正要去齐陶。  
“菲利普给我来了信，他说他的家里出了一些事，但是已经解决了，并且他重新回到慕尼黑工作，真替他高兴。”  
施魏因斯泰格在离开前对希尔德布兰这样说到，他的语气里带着愉悦和欣喜，而希尔德布兰却陷入深深的担忧中，他隐约觉得有些事情在发生或者已经发生过，并且这些所有的一切和自己和拉姆都有关系。


	11. Chapter 11

抵达慕尼黑时已经是晚上了，希尔德布兰从车站走出来时这里下起了小雪，他戴上帽子压住自己的头发，走过火车站前的广场坐上车绕过一片熟悉的街道在远离市中心的地方下了车，他走到街角拐进一家有些年头的小酒馆，简单地填饱了肚子后从酒馆的后门绕了出来，继续走过一条街来到了一家普通的旅馆里。  
他压低了声音在前台办理了入住，希尔德布兰不敢贸然前往自己的住处查看，他担心还有警察会在那里暗中排查，于是他选择了一家就近的旅馆住下，到了第三天确认周围并无异常后才决定回家。  
他没有带上行李，穿着厚重的大衣将领子竖起遮住自己的脸，走过旅馆外的小公园就是公寓楼的所在地，希尔德布兰来到楼下时有些怀旧感慨，他摸着边侧楼梯向上走，楼道上有些灰烬残留的痕迹，周围的墙体上也有被火熏烧后的黑色斑迹，希尔德布兰的预感随着焦味的扩散变得浓烈和糟糕，他握住钥匙快速地走到门口，当他看见那扇烧焦发黑甚至残缺的大门时，他意识到被紧紧握住的钥匙毫无用处。  
随着散发焦煳味道的大门被推开，希尔德布兰踩着泛着黑色的地板向里面走去，客厅的几处柜子只剩下难以辨别的木质结构，中间所剩无多的皮质碎片依稀记录沙发的存在，希尔德布兰捡起地上的一小片胶卷碎末立即起身走进了里侧的书房，这里完全被烧毁了，一股难以形容的焦味从头顶传来，墙体已经变成令人恐怖的黑色，散落一地的烧焦物堆叠在一起很难辨别冲洗台原来的模样，更别提墙上的照片，希尔德布兰站在那里没有动，过了一会儿他转身走出这里走向卧室，卧室里也无一幸免，甚至连窗户都被烧焦掉落，窗帘的顶部还留着一些琐碎布料，迎着二月的寒风微微摆动。  
一股刺骨的寒意从背脊吹向指尖，希尔德布兰缓慢走出公寓靠坐在楼道上，他低下头反复看着手里的一小片胶卷，胶卷碎片已经完全被熏黑，边角留下了被烧焦的恐怖痕迹，希尔德布兰盯着它看了很久，接着他从大衣的内侧口袋里掏出一块银质怀表，然后按下顶端弹开表盖，指尖覆上贴合在内侧的一小张照片，那是他和拉姆的合照。  
过了很久希尔德布兰才起身走出公寓楼，他不太记得自己走了多久，当他回过神时已经走到了拜仁的楼下，他一动不动地站在对面的街道上，他望着拜仁门口进进出出的人努力寻找自己熟悉的那一个。  
在慕尼黑的这场雪到来之前，他看见了那个人，他像是刚刚结束了一场采访，背着装满材料的包，手里还抓着笔记本和文件，当看到他与同行的人谈笑风生时希尔德布兰忽然不明白自己来到这里的意义，他应该就此离开装作什么都不知道，但他无法说服自己迈开脚步离开，在这极大的动摇中他与拉姆四目相对。  
“你见到他了，他很好，没有什么特别的，现在该走了。”希尔德布兰在心里对自己说，可他眼睁睁地看着拉姆跑过街来到他的身前朝他礼貌的问好。  
“你没有告诉我你会来，”希尔德布兰看着他嘴唇的张合，“你应该提前告诉我的。”  
“我只想确认你很安全，”语气带着刻意的轻描淡写，“现在我见到你很好，我该走了。”  
拉姆抓住希尔德布兰的手腕说：“我有些话想和你说，和我走走吧。”  
他们向身后的公园走去，拉姆挨着希尔德布兰的身侧闻到了覆盖在他大衣上的焦煳味道，他们在一处已经被积雪掩埋的许愿池前停了下来，水池中央雕刻着一座天使石像，他的翅膀和头顶上全是雪，拉姆在自己的口袋里摸索了一阵，紧接着将手伸进希尔德布兰的大衣口袋里，他们手背和指尖的温度在狭小的空间里传递，值得高兴的是拉姆在希尔德布兰的手里拿到了一枚硬币，他朝希尔德布兰笑了起来，然后拿出手将硬币扔向铺满积雪的许愿池里。  
他们谁都没有听见硬币落下的清脆响声或水声，事实上就连硬币陷落在哪一处积雪凹槽里他们都不知道，拉姆看着水池中央的雕塑说：“你的愿望就要成真了，离开前我向马加特先生推举了你，他同意让你前往西班牙。”  
“所以我是你的负担，”希尔德布兰缓缓开口道，“你本不必那么做的，菲利。”  
“我需要回到拜仁，”拉姆仍旧看着雕塑上的积雪，“有些事已经成为了伤害，我无力辩解，但在那样的情况下我不得不那么做，蒂莫，我从没想过你是我的负担。”  
“我们可以一起去西班牙，但你没有这么做，”希尔德布兰向前走了一步，“你总是别无选择，那些权谋争斗，那些地位荣耀，可你从没给我一次选择的机会，不是吗？”  
拉姆转过身看着他，他听见希尔德布兰的声音继续说：“我甚至不知道自己该如何相信你，你烧毁了一切，现在要我离开这里，你究竟想要什么？”  
“我想继续爱你，”拉姆说，“可我不能。”  
希尔德布兰伸手搭上拉姆的肩膀，他想将身前的这个人拉入怀里紧紧抱住，可他的双手却使不上力，他们之间的沉默被树枝上的积雪松落打破，希尔德布兰动了动嘴角扯出一个怜悯的微笑，他觉得自己在今天第一次理解了他的恋人，他为自己感到悲悯，也自嘲于这有始无终的感情。  
“我会如你所愿去西班牙，”希尔德布兰松开手，“你终于自由，没有我，没有斯图加特，没有那些见不得光的一切，你是拜仁的孩子，从来都是。”  
拉姆盯着希尔德布兰嘴角的笑容伸出手，他发现自己什么也没有抓住，因为希尔德布兰向后退了一步，他拉开了他们之间的距离，拉姆放下手悲哀地想自己连一句抱歉都不肯说。  
希尔德布兰从大衣内侧的口袋里拿出了钥匙和怀表，他朝拉姆伸出手继续说，“你给我的一切，我还给你。”  
拉姆没有动，任由希尔德布兰抓起自己的手将一切塞进他的手里，接着他猛地握住希尔德布兰手臂拉近自己，然后紧紧抱住了他。  
“即便如此我也总会原谅你，”他听见希尔德布兰的声音说，“我是如此爱你，菲利，甚至爱你的不爱我，或许也正是因为这样我们之间从一开始就是错的。”


	12. Chapter 12

“是，我听说了，”卡恩换了一个方向接听电话说，“蒂莫是个好孩子，他一直很欣赏西班牙人的摄影风格，瓦伦西亚是一个不错的地方，更何况国内的环境对于他而言有些过于残忍了，他不像你......”  
办公室的门被敲响，拉姆推开门的声音打断了卡恩接下去的话。  
“就到这儿吧，我会给你回电的。”卡恩放下电话抬起头看向站在门口的拉姆，他抬起手示意他在桌前坐下。  
拉姆扯出一个简短的微笑说：“先生，您找我？”  
“我不知道你是如何说服蒂莫去西班牙的，但事情办得不错，”卡恩赞许地说，“我知道让你亲手烧毁那间公寓伤了你的心，可你需要活下去，拜仁也需要。”  
“不，实际上也一点也不，”拉姆笑了起来，“我很高兴自己能够回到这里，我需要拜仁。”  
卡恩眯起眼看向眼前人虚伪的笑容，他伸手捏住了拉姆的脸颊带着玩笑的口吻说：“这是最好的武器，但你不该把它用在这里。”  
拉姆的脸被捏的生疼，他捂住已经发红的半边脸说着抱歉，卡恩笑着坐回椅子上将抽屉里的一叠文件递了过去。  
“这是达豪目前为止的所有资料，那名长官很重要，对拜仁来说亦是如此，我会让阿纳托利带你熟悉情况，我们必须赶在不莱梅之前调查清楚，”卡恩随手翻开了一页说，“现在哪有人会说褐党，你明白我的意思吗？”  
“我明白。”拉姆收起资料回答到。  
卡恩站起身走向书柜边的衣架，他取下自己的大衣和帽子像是想起什么似的对拉姆说：“必要时你得自己决定是否赶往不莱梅，等这场大雪停了，港口停泊的船就会出发。”  
拉姆愣了一下随即起身跟在卡恩的身后离开办公室，他们在经过大厅时遇到等在门口的季莫舒克，卡恩简单地与他交流了几句便离开了报社，季莫舒克朝拉姆伸出手，他的金发对于拉姆而言实在有些耀眼。  
“抱歉，我的德语还有待提高，”季莫舒克的手仍旧停留在半空中，“也许你听不懂我在说什么。”  
拉姆回过神朝他伸出手，交握着的手被重重地握住，他抬起头有些奇怪地看过去。  
“你可以叫我阿纳托利，”季莫邱克说，“人们喜欢这样叫我。”  
“我想我还是叫你季莫，”拉姆松开手说，“我喜欢这个名......姓氏。”  
他们没有过多的探讨有关名字的事情，拉姆快速地结束了这个话题，接着谈论起有关达豪的资料和情况，在季莫邱克叙述自己在达豪的见闻时，拉姆望着他侧脸的线条愣住了，这个世界上相似的人那么少却又这么多，他不可遏制地感到了动摇，最终拉姆不得不提前结束讨论，而实际上对于季莫邱克之前说的话他并没有听进去多少。  
拉姆很难使自己不去联想这也许是卡恩设计的另一个圈套，他并没有百分之百地信任自己，可这并无过分，对于他而言谨小慎微不过是司空见惯的事，拉姆告别季莫邱克后重新回到办公室里坐下，在翻阅了部分资料后他惊讶地发现了一个不该出现在那里的地名，斯特拉斯堡。  
“法国是什么时候投降的？”拉姆出声询问身边的奥特尔。  
“快夏天的时候，”他回答到，“去年六月。”  
拉姆陷入沉思中，他拿起笔给施魏因斯泰格写了一封信，自己离开斯图加特赶往斯特拉斯堡时已经过去了好几个月，加上路途中的突发事件，实际上他们在斯特拉斯堡的时间少的可怜，而这个德法边界的小城镇为什么会出现在这么重要的一份资料里，拉姆一时间无法想通，他将信件折好叠放在信封里起身前往邮局。  
尽管拉姆已经给付了足够多的信件加急费用，但这封信还是隔了半个月才到施魏因斯泰格的手里，经历了此前的暴力事件后军方对于这位医疗站的实习医生看管的格外严格，当施魏因斯泰格真正拿到信时，它已经是拆封过的状态了。  
信的内容没有不妥，拉姆阐述了一些自己的事情及希尔德布兰的离开，此外他想要知道一些施魏因斯泰格在斯特拉斯堡的情况，他需要一些新的素材来弥补自己即将要刊登的德法专题报导，施魏因斯泰格抽空写了封回信，他只字未提有关波多尔斯基的事，显然现在说出他们之间的那一小段故事不是一个好时机，军队里有成千上万的眼睛盯着这封信，他们正企图从施魏因斯泰格身上再套出些内幕来。  
真是烦透了，施魏因斯泰格不止一次这么想，他总是痛恨自己戒烟的事情和因波多尔斯基的关系而习惯于柠檬糖带来的短暂放松，他实在不喜欢那股甜腻的味道，可这味道却像极了波多尔斯基的亲吻，施魏因斯泰格剥开糖纸将糖果放入嘴中时意识到这已经是今天的第七颗了，除了把回信交给信使，他还需要同医疗队赶往边境的战场，自抵达齐陶后他们的小型医疗队被编进了医疗班，施魏因斯泰格在这里见到了更先进的设备和技术，却也见到了更多的死亡，他痛恨每一次前往战场的路，因为他知道在这条路的尽头他被赋予了某种残忍的特权，他可以选择救下一个德国人，也可以选择抛弃一个苏联人。


	13. Chapter 13

持续的胜利带来的硝烟弥漫了一个整个夏天，临近秋天他们转往伏尔加河时事情出现了转机，在一次例行战场急救中巴拉克受了伤，他的手臂被炸伤，腿和后背都有不同程度的刺伤，他一边抱怨着苏联人的狡猾一边闭上眼，施魏因斯泰格赶回来时手术还没有结束，直到第二天的晚上他才被允许进入探望。  
巴拉克的半边身子都裹着纱布，另一只手臂上插着输液管，当他看到施魏因斯泰格出现在门口时不免笑了起来，他说：“你看起来像是吓坏了。”  
施魏因斯泰格走到床边拉出椅子坐下说：“是的，我吓坏了，当时我在西区，他们告诉我是一个苏联人牺牲自己引爆了地雷。”  
“他比我见到的很多人都勇敢，我是说那个苏联人，”巴拉克回忆起当时的场景说，“不过这些话我们无法说给这里的其他人听，你瞧，他们还在用种族生来就有高贵之分来说服自己去相信那些人该死，去他的高贵种族，那些人真的该死吗？”  
施魏因斯泰格连忙起身按住巴拉克，他一边看向门口一边示意安静，他们不被允许像在斯特拉斯堡那样发表自由言论，这意味着如果刚刚的话被来往的护士或者军官听见，他们极有可能被扣上叛逆的罪名。  
“您得小点声，”施魏因斯泰格重新将输液管绕好重新坐下说，“这里可不是法国。”  
“我会申请调离，”巴拉克叹了口气，“但我猜他们不愿意这样做，最好的结果是我们被派往某个监狱。”  
“我只希望能够多救一些人，无论是战场上还是监狱里，”施魏因斯泰格看向他，“这一年里我们都经历了太多事情，我必须向您坦诚一件事。”  
敲门声打断了施魏因斯泰格要说的话，门口的男人斜挎着一只布包，衣服上沾着泥土的灰迹，他说着“打扰了”接着向巴拉克走来，巴拉克挣扎着想要起身，还没来得及弓起后背就被死死地按住了。  
“瞧瞧你，怎么弄成这样了，”他半开玩笑地说，“我可特意从切欣弄来了一瓶苦艾酒，如果早知道你这样我就不来了。”  
“得了吧，”巴拉克笑了起来，“把酒放下你可以走了。”  
“嘿，你可不能赶我走，为了见你我花了不少心思，你们这里可是真正的前线，”他从布包里掏出纸笔来，“拜仁还搅和在达豪的事情里呢，现在苏联这条线只有我们跟着，不趁机从你嘴里套出话来，我可没法回不莱梅。”  
“你在切欣看到什么了？”巴拉克问。  
“没什么特别的，”他回答到，“战争而已。”  
“你应该离开这里，托斯滕，我们都被所谓的正义骗了，”巴拉克看了一眼施魏因斯泰格，“不仅仅是达豪，你应该去马伊达内克，他们把人从卢布林监狱带往集中营......”  
“我知道，我正是从那里过来的，”弗林斯从笔记本里抽出几张纸条，“我见到伦辛了，他在那里过的很辛苦，可我们没得选，米夏，不莱梅需要活下去。”  
施魏因斯泰格没有继续听完他们的谈话，他礼貌地说着抱歉接着离开，带上门时他听见了房间内的叹息声，于是他走过拥挤的大厅走到外面的军营，几个士兵正聚在一起抽烟高声谈论着酒和女人，施魏因斯泰格略过他们望向远处的山脉，过了很久才重新回到屋子里。  
过了些日子他们接到了军队的调派命令，正如巴拉克预想的那样，他们被派往卢布林的监狱，那里刚刚收押了一批来自齐陶的犯人，军方给出的有效信息仅仅是他们的伤势很重需要专业医生的治疗，但当他们赶往卢布林时才发现一切并不是军方说的那样。  
他们甚至不是德国人，也不是所谓低等种族，在进行第一次治疗时巴拉克和施魏因斯泰格就发现了这件事，他们身上的伤除了每日的拷打外还带着不同程度的枪伤，当他们申请手术治疗时，监狱里的长官给出了颇多嘲笑似的回应，他理所当然地拒绝了他们。  
“如果不及时治疗，他们会死的，”施魏因斯泰格曾反驳道，“有些人甚至熬不过今晚。”  
“那他就该在今晚死，”长官头也不抬地说，“我可阻止不了死神。”  
他们对此毫无办法，只能在极度有限的条件下尽力帮助每一个人，可这些人的情况太过糟糕，军队的人似乎认定他们身上有着某些政治阴谋的证据，对他们的审讯经常连续四五天，医疗室里的血迹总是还未清洗干净就被下一个人沾染。  
消毒水刺鼻的味道总是让施魏因斯泰格产生他们的医疗室是标本浸泡池的错觉，他才将清洗过的白色床单铺好士兵们便拖着伤员将他随意丢弃在地上，在一条人命面前他们更愿意朝着巴拉克行军礼也不愿意俯下身子将跌落的伤员扶起。  
粘稠的血迹使得医务室的味道变得混合交杂，士兵们离开时踩着血迹在地上踏出脚印，施魏因斯泰格走过去抱起地上的人，在巴拉克的帮助下将他完全安放在床上，他脸上青紫不一，戴着镣铐的手腕被磨出血泡，骨节分明的手指上满是针扎的痕迹。  
“糟糕透了，”巴拉克倒吸一口气，“剪开他的衣服，我去准备鼻导管。”  
说话间巴拉克已经取好了器材，他将隔断帘完全拉起，施魏因斯泰格替他戴上口罩，然后将套管针放在护理盘中，巴拉克撤下手拿起盘中的针管，用酒精棉擦拭了伤员的颈侧，在确定位置后进行静脉穿刺，施魏因斯泰格从身后拿出输液管衔接，高挂在床头的输液架上，他们站在床边等了一分钟，在伤员的呼吸趋于平稳时终于松了口气。  
“糟糕透了，”巴拉克取下手套时重复了一遍，“如果今天没有送来，他会死在审讯室里，就和两天前那个人一样。”  
施魏因斯泰格将染血的白袍脱下扔进盆里说：“他们似乎不是德国人，但无论是谁都没有权力决定他们的生死。”  
“老实说我已经分不清善恶好坏，亦或是他们常说的正义，”巴拉克站在床尾看着床上的人说，“我只希望这一切能够结束。”


End file.
